¿DESTINO? V-III
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado-Versión III] [AU] [OC] [OoC] No existía lógica entre ellos. ¿Humano o demonio? ¡Qué importa! Ellos estaban predestinados a encontrarse. ¿Se animan a leer? Este es mi segundo regalo para mi amiga secreta de la CDY del GE. Enjoy it! Tks!
1. CP1: El encuentro

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Estoy de vuelta con tres nuevos cortos que serán publicados de forma paralela durante los próximos días, empezando por el día de hoy. Espero que se animen a leer porque es un «segundo» regalo para mi amiga secreta de la «CDY del GE». ^_^ Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

_~William Shakespeare._

* * *

**¿DESTINO?| Versión III.**

**CP. #1: El encuentro.**

—Esto es… inconcebible... —cuestionó mascando cada palabra con desdén—, ¿por qué ese híbrido va heredar nuestra empresa? ¡Mi empresa! —exclamó con enojo.

—Sesshōmaru —recalcó su padre con malestar, mientras se tocaba con sus largos dedos su sien. La migraña era inminente y más por tener que explicar un tema que lo había repetido hasta el cansancio—, no eres el único dueño de la empresa y tu hermano ha demostrado… ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó con sorpresa al ver a su estoico hijo lanzar los papeles que hace pocos minutos le habían dado hacia el piso y ponerse de pie de una manera abrupta para salir de la amplia oficina completamente indignado por la noticia que su padre le había dado, aun estando de espaldas y sin mirar a su padre no se privó de decir en un tono bajo, apenas un humano le podría escuchar pero ellos no eran humanos:

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí...padre... —comentó sin dejar que el enojo que sentía se filtre en sus expresiones faciales, pero al abrir la puerta no dudó en decir—: Cuando Inuyasha arruine todo por lo que trabajado, ¡llámame!...y tal vez esté disponible para arreglar ese desastre. —puntualizó con saña.

Todo había quedado dicho entre padre e hijo, pero Inu no Taishō no pudo evitar suspirar con amargura, sabía que su hijo mayor no se iba quedar tranquilo hasta que obtuviera la presidencia de las empresas familiares que ahora estaba en manos de su hijo menor. ¿Qué iba hacer? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero sabía que serían días tensos para él y su familia.

* * *

En otro lugar de la cuidad de Tokio de forma paralela, una joven de cabellos largos se quedó completamente perpleja al ver el sobre que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Kagura? —preguntó finalmente en un tono bajo. Nunca había tenido una buena relación con su hermana mayor, y no entendía el porqué de sus conflictos ya que no había una razón en particular, pero desde que ella tuvo uso de razón sus diferencias con Kagura parecían hacerse más fuertes con el tiempo.

—Sabía que tanta perfección era mentira —reveló la joven demonesa sin pizca de remordimiento alguno—, eso de haber sido concebida cuando nuestros padres eran humanos es una farsa. ¡Una gran mentira!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó Rin con cuidado, y la razón de su pregunta radicaba en que ella era la única humana en medio de una familia de demonios puros, medios-demonios y sacerdotisas, pero su condición no la limitaba porque ella había sido educada para conocer, saber y defenderse incluso de demonios, medio-demonios y/o monjes o sacerdotes.

— ¡Kagura! —Exclamó una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos con el ceño fruncido—: ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —cuestionó con malestar.

La joven demonesa se puso mortalmente pálida, no esperaba que su madrastra llegue antes de tiempo y sin pensarlo contestó con premura:

—Lo descubrí accidentalmente…ella —señalo con amargura—, no es tu hija menos la de mi padre… aquí está su certificado de adopción... ¡Rin no es mi hermana! —gritó finalmente perdiendo la compostura.

Sus hermanos como la joven afectada se quedaron callados, Kikyō no sabía cómo explicar lo sucedido porque no encontraba las palabras para tratar un tema que nunca pensaba revelar.

Rin finalmente seco sus lágrimas producto de su asombro, en un tono bajo comentó con cuidado:

—No importa lo que digas —señalo—, ellos son mis padres y ustedes mis hermanos —miró a Kagura con el semblante serio aunque por dentro sentía que algo se rompía—, incluso tú...Kagura, eres mi hermana —afirmó con tristeza—…debo irme, tengo —Rin estaba aturdida y completamente desconcertada—, tendré la última prueba de mi vestido de novia y…

—Cierto… te casas en dos días, Wow! ¡Qué emoción! —expresó Kagura con envidia, pero Kana decidió intervenir al decir:

—Suficiente Kagura, ya le dijiste a Rin lo que querías decir, es hora de irnos…

—No, aún me falta decir algo más… —reveló Kagura con malicia, Kana se alertó y aunque intentó detener a su hermana, fracaso por completo cuando Kagura no dudó en afirmar con maldad—: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu perfecto novio «Miroku » lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo con Sango?, tu mejor amiga…si es que a ella se le puede llamar amiga después de lo que ha hecho con tu prometido.

Antes que Rin reaccionara, Byakuya, uno de sus hermanos mayores no dudó en darle una potente bofetada a Kagura que la lanzó al piso ante el asombro de todos.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos Kagura —comentó con desdén—, no tenía por qué revelar eso. Era Sango y Miroku quienes iban hablar con Rin, está noche.

—Es mentira… —comentó en un tono bajo Rin, Kagura a pesar de estar en el piso con la mano en la mejilla lastimada mostró una sonrisa ladina, no dudo en decir—: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu flamante y perfecto novio?... Te puedo dar detalle de todo lo que han hecho ese par y más…ellos no iban hablar contigo, ellos iban huir juntos porque se am...

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Kikyō finalmente perdiendo la compostura.

—Necesito salir de aquí —comentó Rin en un tono bajo, antes de salir de forma abrupta de aquel despacho—, no me sigan...quiero estar sola —miró a su hermano mayor—, Byakuya...cancela todo...por favor.

* * *

Verdad o mentira, el daño era irreparable, Rin no supo cómo pudo salir de la amplia mansión y ponerse en frente del volante para meter el acelerador a todo lo que daba, no era que tenía intenciones de suicidarse, sencillamente ella quería salir de ahí, cuánto tiempo paso ni ella mismo lo supo, en dónde estaba menos, probablemente manejo sin darse cuenta que había llegado a una zona completamente desconocida para ella. Era tarde y no sabía si debía bajarse a preguntar, el sector al que había llegado no tenía muy buen aspecto.

La peor parte, notó la aguja que indicaba que el tanque de gasolina estaba por terminarse, pero temió bajarse a preguntar después de todo a medida que avanzaba notaba unas caras raras, iba aprovechar el cambio de luz para acelerar pero no contó que un supuesto indigente se le cruzara por delante y la obligará a frenar, se aterró pensando que lo había atropellado cuando dos hombres de aspectos desagradables tocaron bruscamente los vidrios de sus ventanas posteriores y uno de ellos gritó con falso enojo para asustarla:

— ¡Bájate del carro! —Rin estaba aterrada, si la llegaba asaltar o peor aún, si algo le pasaba a su integridad física iba hacer culpa de ella y lo sabía, pero no hizo caso cuando uno de los hombres rompió el vidrió de su ventana lateral y ella se quedó estática en su lugar del temor que experimentó, pero de pronto de la nada ambos hombres fueron aventados por los aires. Lo sucedido la dejo completamente perpleja.

—Una chica como tú, en ese auto…no me sorprendería que la quieran atacar —comentó un hombre de un aspecto imponente, albino, que dejo a Rin sin palabras—, sal de aquí sino quieres que realmente te pase algo.

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera cuestiono lo que había hecho, después de todo para desahogar sus iras siempre se internaba en los barrios bajos de Tokio, porque por lo general salían malhechores que intentaban asaltarle, pero él, un demonio letal aún camuflado como un humano no tenía problema para eliminarlos de un solo zarpazo.

Al ver que la joven no contestaba, afirmó con seriedad:

—Estás perdida —La joven solo movió la cabeza para afirmar lo obvio—, si quieres regresar a Tokio debes seguir tres bloques y virar a la izquierda para regresar. ¿Te ubicas?

—No quiero regresar —bajo la mirada mientras presionaba con fuerza el volante, Rin no sabía por qué hablaba con el extraño.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido cuando reacciono ella estaba en el asiento del co-piloto y miró con asombro al extraño que estaba en su lugar—, ¿cómo hiciste eso?, ¿quién eres?

—Sin preguntas…iré a Osaka, si quieres puedes venir conmigo pero deberás mantenerte callada.

— ¿Me estás secuestrando? —preguntó Rin aterrada, y recién se había dado cuenta que su carro estaba en movimiento, pero al segundo se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta al ver la ladina sonrisa del supuesto hombre, quien ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, la razón, ni él mismo entendía por qué había intervenido cuando vio a los asaltantes, él no salvaba humanos, y tampoco se detuvo a pensar por qué lo había hecho, después de todo aún estaba enojado con lo que había hecho su padre, en un impulso terminó sin pensarlo en ese barrio de mala muerte buscando con quién desquitarse, solo se presentó la ocasión y él la aprovecho.

Manejo en completo silencio, llegaría a su destino y luego dejaría a la mujer a su suerte, además no tuvo problema en reconocer que a pesar de su desatino de estar en un lugar que no debía, se notaba que era de una buena familia, sin duda podía desenvolverse sola.

Rin por su lado se quedó desconcertada, el supuesto hombre se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de dónde, además extraño o no, la había salvado posiblemente de una muerte segura, pero a la primera oportunidad iba averiguar sobre él.

De alguna forma que ella no sabía explicar pero el extraño no le causaba temor, aunque si le desconcertaba ese silencio, así que sin pensar comentó en voz baja:

—Soy Rin, ¿cómo se llama? —Sesshōmaru la miró pero no contestó, Rin sonrío con nerviosismo pero no se dio por vencida, cuando comentó sin pensar (de nuevo)—: ¿Por qué va Osaka? ¿Qué hay allá?

—Dije sin preguntas. —puntualizo el supuesto hombre, dando por terminado la conversación.

Rin sonrío con confianza y no se privó en decir:

—Eso va estar algo difícil, no se me da bien quedarme callada —sonrío—, me gusta hablar. —afirmó lo obvio, con seguridad.

Sesshōmaru la miro con seriedad para regresar su mirada al frente y poner atención a los lugares que iban recorriendo, estaba considerando la posibilidad de usar sus garras envenenadas con ella para hacerla dormir, pero para eso tendría que transformarse y tenía la certeza que eso sería un mayor problema.

—Soy Sesshōmaru —respondió—, no me gusta hablar, porque no tengo nada que contar.

Rin sonrío con más confianza, para comentar:

—Quienes no les gusta hablar son por lo general excelentes oyentes —Sesshōmaru la miro sin decir palabra alguna—, me parece conocido…pero no sé de dónde…

El demonio empezaba a maldecir su suerte, por qué de todos los humanos con los que se podía topar tenía que ser una parlanchina, como le llamó en ese momento. La peor parte, lo usual era aburrirse con las conversaciones banales de los humanos, pero la joven tenía una conversación tan versátil que realmente lo distrajo y hasta que finalmente parecía haberse quedado dormida, después de todo había sido un día con muchas emociones intensas que ella había experimentado.

—Por fin…pensé que nunca se callaría —comentó en voz baja mientras Sesshōmaru estacionaba el carro en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque—, en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me subí a su carro.

El demonio la observó con atención, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y decidió bajarse, nada bueno podía salir de observar a una humana, una raza a la que consideraba como inferior y que él despreciaba abiertamente.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo corto ^_^ el siguiente capítulo lo público mañana y será algo intenso. Espero que se animen a leer porque es un regalo para mi amiga secreta; Al igual que mis otros cortos que tienen el mismo título: ¿Destino? Versión I [Fandom de SCC] y Versión II [Fandom de Skip Beat]. Ideas centrales simples pero impregnados con mi humor burlón y mi estilo evil ^_^ no van a ver tanto drama de por medio.

• El final lo público el 01/01/2014 y mi amiga secreta va decidir qué final desea que tener ^_^ así que espero que sigan leyendo.

**«N/A ³»** Adicional, para quienes gustan del género azucarado les invito a participar en el III y IV Desafío del Forum de DZ del GE que vamos a sacar en el 2014 ^_^ espero que se animen a participar ^_^ Tks!

• Finalmente; Gracias por seguirme leyendo después del tiempo que ha pasado. Leer sus comentarios, en especial aquellas críticas que me incentivan a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo son un excelente aliciente para mi mortífera creatividad. A mis lectores y/o críticos les deseo 2014 lleno de sorpresas positivas y que sus metas tantos laborales como personales se concreten. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

• Nota Final. Sorry! Por la cacografía siempre hay cosas que se me pasan por alto a la hora de editar.


	2. CP2: Una inusual propuesta

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Les dejo el 2do. Capítulo de este mini-FanFic; Dedicado a mi amiga secreta de la «**CDY del GE**». ^_^ Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

_¡Qué ironía!, con quien más peleas es con quien mejor te la pasas._

_~Anónimo, tomado del Facebook._

* * *

**CP. #2: Una inusual propuesta.**

Las horas habían pasado y Sesshomaru no era capaz de entender lo que había hecho. No era época de apareamiento de su especie. No sentía nada por la humana que había tomado y menos marcado hace pocas horas. No había justificativo para explicar por qué había tomado a una hembra humana como compañera. No había sentido ni lógica para explicar lo sucedido.

Sus recuerdos eran dispersos, aún con su apariencia humana no había logrado controlar sus colmillos, colmillos que por siglos habían permanecidos dormidos.

En retrospectiva, estaban a mitad de camino, no tenía la necesidad de dormir y en ese momento se arrepentía haber decidido manejar cuando podía tranquilamente volar, no supo que lo llevó a dejar botado el carro en media carretera y poco le importo dejar a la «humana» completamente dormida, ella se las debía ingeniar al día siguiente para continuar su viaje sin él. Ese era el plan, algo sencillo, pero no contó que a pocas horas de haber iniciado una veloz carrera por ese despejado lugar, el hedor de la sangre de ¿ella?, lo golpeará, sus sentidos se alertaron cuando a ellos llegó ese hedor junto con una jauría de demonios lobos.

En qué momento dio media vuelta para regresar a donde se supone la había dejado. Lo único que vio fueron varios demonios disputándose para tomarla, el olor de demonio en celo le causo tal repulsión que se abalanzo directo a ellos. Ante en todo ese jaleo, por así decirlo Rin había perdido la consciencia luego de haber sido golpeada, no era una herida mortal pero si una que le hizo perder el conocimiento por varios minutos.

Ella no vio la feroz pelea que sostuvieron los demonios, lo siguiente fue algo confuso porque Sesshomaru sin pensarlo empezó a lamer sus heridas, ella estaba adolorida y aterrada, si otra hubiera sido la situación se hubiera defendido, pero no tuvo opción a nada.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, no era así cómo debían pasar.

De alguna forma el demonio saco su lado dominante, ella por alguna extraña razón sintió que sus sentidos se apagaron e incluso su consciencia, su cuerpo empezó a responder con la misma intensidad las caricias del extraño, extraño que desconocía que era un demonio y uno de los más letales.

* * *

Ajeno por completo a lo que había hecho su hijo mayor, Inu recibía una ansiada visita en su despacho.

—Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo —sonrío—, viejo amigo.

—Naraku, pensé que te demorarías más tiempo en regresar a Japón —Inu se levantó de su amplio sillón—, ¿cómo has estado?

—En este momento con un problema familiar —reveló con cuidado—, pero tengo la confianza que lo podré solucionar. Estoy aquí para confirmarte que mi hija Kagura, acepto los términos de la unión con tu hijo mayor.

Inu hizo una mueca de disgusto, Naraku lejos de molestarse comentó en voz baja:

—No es lo que quiero, pero…no es un mal trato. ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Tener crías puras y pagar por ellas…me siento decepcionado de la decisión de mi hijo, pero más me extraña que Kagura acepte un trato así.

—Mi hija es una demonesa sin escrúpulo alguno —reveló sin tacto—, no es mala pero es muy ambiciosa y sabe que será por un tiempo. Con el dinero que la va pagar tu hijo, Kagura asegura su futuro.

—Es extraño —comentó Inu con suavidad—, lo tomas de buenas maneras viejo amigo, siempre tuve el concepto que eras muy posesivo con tus hijas.

—En parte tienes razón —sonrío con incomodidad—, mis hijas demonesas han sido una gran decepción, en cambio mi hija «humana» es completamente diferente. Si está propuesta hubiera sido hacia ella, hubiera dicho que no.

—¿Tienes una hija humana? —Inu preguntó con interés— ¿Cómo así?

—No es realmente mi hija —reveló con calma—, sus padres fueron asesinados por unos bandidos, nosotros estamos cerca del lugar con Kikyō cuando escuchamos un estridente llanto… y bueno, no pudimos dejar a la bebe en ese lugar.

—¡Qué horrible historia! —Inu comentó sin pensar—, ¿cómo se llama tu hija?

—Rin —sonrío—, esa niña es un amor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y ha demostrado ser una persona muy sagaz para los negocios, estoy considerando darle el manejo de nuestro sucursal en Kioto. ¿Cómo te va a ti con Inuyasha?

—En estos días asume su cargo —comentó con suavidad—, me gustaría que tu hija y mi hijo se conozcan, tal vez así puedan apoyarse laboralmente. Inuyaha ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, pero nunca está de más tener un buen asesor y si no me equivoco Rin debe ser la financista de la familia.

—La misma, voy hablar con ella pero no prometo nada. Hace poco me informaron que su boda se ha cancelado y no sé cómo este mi hija, pero voy hablar con ella cuando pueda.

—Espero que lo puedas solucionar —sonrío con empatía—, los hijos no dejan de ponernos tenso, ¿quieres revisar los papeles de la unión de Kagura y Sesshomaru?

—Prefiero revisarlo en presencia de ambos —contestó con seguridad—, ¿cuándo podemos reunirnos?

—Llamaré a mi hijo y te avisaré, pero dame unos días —comentó con tensión—. Está molesto porque la presidencia de las empresas la tiene Inuyasha, no dudo que se pierda por un tiempo.

—No le veo problema, si esto no se da mejor para mí —contestó—, además falta tiempo para la temporada de apareamiento, tal vez cambie de idea.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Inu cuestionó con algo diversión—, una vez que dice algo lo hace. Ese lado inflexible es heredado de su madre.

Naraku hizo una mueca de disgusto, ambos hombres se centraron en una conversación más ligera, pero lo que ellos ignoraban por completo era lo que había sucedido con sus hijos.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Aparentemente el final de este corto lo publicaré mañana, todo va depender si mi amiga secreta quiere un final o si quiere que extienda el corto. Los dejo con esos comentarios.

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3: El inicio de ¿algo?

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N/A¹»** Hi! . Una disculpa a mi amiga secreta . Kind Yuuki «**CDY**» por haberme demorado más de un mes en publicar el final de este corto. Sorry! El tiempo me ha jugado en contra…pero aquí estamos. Lo prometido es deuda. Enjoy it!

• Les invito a leer los C#1 y #2 por su no recuerdan la historia, además cambies algunas pequeñas cositas. Pls. & Tks!

• Pasen por alto la cacografía. Pls. & Tks!

* * *

_Sedúceme con palabras, enamórame con acciones._

_~Anónimo, tomado del Facebook._

* * *

**CP.#3: El inicio de ¿algo?...**

El tiempo poco importaba para un demonio como Sesshōmaru, quien parecía perdido viendo el viejo reloj de péndulo de aquella vetusta y rústica sala, haber encontrado un motel a medio camino fue todo una proeza.

Quería irse en ese momento, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, un macho de su especie luego del apareamiento esperaba al acecho que su hembra se despierte para alimentarle antes de seguir con la faena que envolvía el apareamiento. Eso se aplicaba a demonio, no a humanos.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, las horas un par de día, cuando Rin despertó de su letargo porque su cuerpo finalmente había asimilado el veneno impregnado en aquella mordida que la marco, al cruzar la mirada con él y ver su estado, no necesito explicación alguna para saber lo que había sucedido.

Más que desconcertada estaba sorprendida de ella misma de haberse entregado a un extraño, que en cuestión de segundos se percató que era un demonio. No sabía de qué especie, pero un demonio y uno con aura imponente.

¿Qué decir?, ¿qué hacer?, ninguno de ellos tenía las respuestas.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no contesta su celular?!, entiendo que este enojado pero esto ya es demasiado.

— Calma —respondió Inuyasha en un tono más relajado—, sabes cómo es tu hijo.

— Es un desconsiderado. Nunca antes había dejado cosas de la empresa de lado y bueno lo entiendo —suspiró con cansancio—, pero le he mandado varios mensajes de texto para confirmar que hemos cerrado el trato con Naraku. Ese maldito ritual de apareamiento ha sido aprobado ante el «Consejo de demonios»…

—Esos viejos —replicó Inuyasha, ganándose inmediatamente una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de su padre.

—Luego que tu hermano se aparee con Kagura, tú podrás consumar tu relación con Kagome, así que te conviene que tu hermano aparezca.

—Sabes que él ha dado su palabra —bufó con fastidio.

—Tienes razón —frunció el ceño—, no sé por qué demonios me preocupo. Dejemos eso de lado, cómo van las exportaciones para abrir mercado con Corea.

Ante el cambio abrupto de tema, Inuyasha dejo de lado el malestar que le causaba pensar que necesitaba que su medio hermano mayor se aparee con una demonesa pura para mantener su estatus dentro del Consejo de Demonios, y él finalmente pudiera unirse a la mujer que amaba.

Confiaba que a pesar de la soberbia y el orgullo de su medio hermano, él no falte a su palabras, después de todo él (Sesshōmaru) había decido que era momento de tener descendencia. ¿Qué podía pasar para que cambie de opinión?

* * *

El día había pasado en un incómodo silencio para la pareja de extraños. Luego de una cena improvisada, el demonio finalmente comentó en un tono bajo:

—No tengo justificativo para lo que hice —comenzó—, una disculpa no va resarcir lo que hice.

—No eres el único culpable —sonrío con incomodidad—. Hagamos como que esto… no pasó.

— ¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó sin mostrar expresión alguna en su estoico rostro, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido por esa propuesta. Ser despreciado por la hembra (humana) que había tomado le hizo experimentar una sensación amarga que la ignoró por completo.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Rin, ella no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Hace pocas horas (atrás) descubría que sus padres la habían adoptado y que su novio le había sido infiel. Ahora ella estaba delante del extraño al que se había entregado sin saber.

Era natural ser un mar de confusión. Sesshōmaru puso su mano sobre la ella y comentó en un tono bajo, al entender perfectamente su estado, una ventaja que tenía el macho sobre la hembra tomada era poder tener tal empatía con ella, que las palabras no eran necesarias:

—Cuando lleguemos a Osaka —susurró—, tomaremos caminos separados.

Rin bajo el rostro avergonzado. Quería decir que si y demostrar que poco lo importaba lo que pasará después, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Sesshōmaru no se contuvo cuando la atrajo hacia sí. Tenían camino por recorrer, y él no dudaba nunca de sus acciones, pero no quiso pensar (tampoco) que pasaría una vez llegado al lugar.

Por ahora todo estaba dicho entre ellos.

* * *

—¡¿Dónde está su hijo?! —Kagura preguntaba en un tono imperativo.

Inu al igual que su esposa e hijo estaban sin palabras. Habían pasado varios días y Sesshōmaru sencillamente no había respondido ni su móvil, ni sus mensajes, menos sus emails. No había respuesta para justificar su ausencia.

Uno de los miembros del Consejo de Demonios preguntó con interés:

—¿Dónde está Sesshōmaru?

—Es la misma pregunta que tengo yo —respondió Inu algo tenso por tener que justificar a su hijo.

Kagura iba hacer un comentario, pero para el asombro de todos, un pequeño demonio traía consigo una carta con el sello de la dinastía Taishō.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Inu con interés, y sin prisa alguna abrió el fino sobre que decía:

_~He tomado de compañera a una humana. _

_Regresaré al final de la tercera luna nueva¹, para presentar a mi esposa y a mis __«crías»._

_No se molesten en buscarnos. _

_Sesshōmaru no __Taishō_

El silencio fue lo único que predominó después que el demonio leyó esa carta por segunda vez, sin importante el asombro que les causaba esas noticias, pero mayor fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el pequeño demonio entregó una carta a un desconcertado Naraku, que decía:

_~Papá, mamá, no se preocupen por mí._

_Regresaré al final de la tercera luna nueva, para presentarles a mi esposo y a sus __«nietos»._

_Den por terminado mi compromiso con Miroku. _

_Con amor, su hija que siempre los tendrá presente en sus pensamientos. _

_Rin no __Taishō. _

—¡¿Qué?!— Fue la única pregunta abrupta que hizo Kagura, antes de arrancar de forma intempestiva la carta de las manos de su padre, quien no se contuvo y le dijo:

—¡Compórtate! —Naraku miró a un desconcertado Inu, se aguardó ladina sonrisa y comentó en voz baja—: Tú hijo tiene mucho que explicar a su regreso, al igual que me hija.

Inu extendió su mano hacia su viejo amigo, para susurrar en voz baja:

—Tienes toda la razón —regresó su mirada a los demonios presente—, bueno esto está dicho. Disfruten de la cena.

Los demonios no hicieron comentarios al respeto, pero el único que estaba divertido por lo sucedido era Inuyasha, quien pensaba con asombro:

_ Sesshōmaru con una pareja humana, quién lo hubiera dicho…_

**«¿Fin?»…**

* * *

_¹ Significa un tiempo no mayor del año y medio en términos de humanos. _

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! Nuevamente una disculpa a mi amiga secreta por la demora XD el tiempo me jugo en contra junto con otros factores. Sorry! Espero que le haya gustado este final a mi amiga secreta, hacer o no un extra va depender de ella. Sé que los cortos, en especial este se pueden extender y profundizar en el detalle, en especial en esa relación demonio-humanos, pero no quiero aburrirlos con algo que es predecible.

Trabajar estos cortos me permite medir el grado de aceptación que tienen ciertas escenas, que poco a poco iré incorporando en mis historias de los diferentes Fandom que manejo, incluso en mis originales. Los que invito que se animen a leer.

• Estamos en el mes de la amistad y del amor, aquellos que tienen parejas les deseo un día grandioso y quienes no la tienen para eso están los amigos, ¡pásenla divino! No se contengan…y si van a pasar solos, tengan presente que a veces la soledad es una gran compañía.

• Tengo un nuevo seudónimo en Facebook: **Mía Liebheart**. Tienen libertad de agregarme a su Facebook.

• Adicional, no olviden de suscribirse a mí página en Facebook para conocer más sobre mis historias me encuentran como: **SakeEvil22.**

• Como ven/leen…poco a poco iré retomando mis actualizaciones…espero que se animen a re-leer porque voy a corregir varias cosas y en estos días voy editar mi historia para el **III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado**. Organizado por el STAFF| DZ del GE.

Espero que se animen a participar, porque está vez no hay lista, y el género azucarado predomina. ¡No se limiten! Anímense explotar otros Fandom incluso escribir Original, porque yo soy parte del STAFF y me estoy dando la tarea de leer y comentar como se debe. Se aprende mucho con este tipo de iniciativas, a mí en lo particular me encanta.

**«N/A ³» **Están cordialmente invitados a participar en nuestras **campañas Contra el plagio & Time por review****.**

_~Porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad no lo incentives._

_~No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros._

En fin…Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**«N/F»** Un agradecimiento a quienes se unieron para denunciar a este remedo de escritor: Walter vi Britannia. (Walter Vazquez). Quien no solo tuvo la osadía de adjudicarse una historia de una reconocida escritora del Fandom| SCC sino que además tenía en su Facebook #82 nota de autor y en ellas presentaban historias de otros escritores, su cinismo era tal que agradecía a los lectores por seguir sus historias. ¿Pueden creer tal osadía?

Poco mi importa si me bloqueo en el Facebook, es un vulgar ladrón. Y combatir este tipo de males nos permite evitar que otros autores sean objeto de plagio. Realmente gracias por el apoyo recibido. ^_^ En especial de parte de los integrantes del Group's Evil, quienes sin su apoyo esto no hubiera sido posible.


End file.
